fantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mace Windu
Mace Windu is a Jedi Master in the fictional Star Wars universe and one of the last members of the Jedi Council before the Great Jedi Purge. A senior member on the Jedi Council, Master Windu was a respected Jedi on a par with the venerable Master Yoda. His wisdom and power was legendary, as was the weight of his words. In addition to his reputation for wisdom, Windu is considered to be one of the finest swordsmen to ever grace the Jedi Order. He is the creator of Vaapad, a dueling technique derived from the seventh style of lightsaber combat. Only Mace Windu, his former student Depa Billaba, and legendary lightsaber instructor Sora Bulq have ever mastered it, though both Depa and Sora fell to the Dark Side through the technique. ---- Biography Mace Windu was originally from the planet Haruun Kal, where he was born into the tribe Gösh Windu. After the death of his parents, he was turned over to the Jedi Order when he was six months old. Like all in the Order, Mace was trained by Master Yoda before coming a Padawan to another Jedi. At a very early age, Mace learned of his unusual ability to see shatterpoints in the Force and how they would affect all of his future actions as well as the vulnerabilities of his opponents. With these unique abilities, he had glimpses of parts of his future, such as the lightsaber he would eventually build. By age fourteen the Jedi Council was concerned with Mace, for even though he was not at the top of his class, he still did not construct the lightsaber that came to him in visions multiple times. He informed the Council that he wanted a true challenge in order to find the best pieces for his lightsaber. After considering this, the Council and his Master sent Mace on his own to the world of Hurikane. Whilst on this mission, Mace was at first chased away from the natives that resided there, but after he saved one of them from falling down a chasm, they rewared him with a crystal. This crystal produced the distinctive purple blade of his lightsaber. Over the next decade and a half, Mace went on many notable missions that included his first visit to his homeworld, Haruun Kal (during which he learned his native Korun language), one where he tracked down and defeated the killer Uda-Khalid. Prodigiously talented in the Force, Mace passed the trials early and was appointed to the Jedi Council at the age of 28 after his exploits during the Arkanian Revolution where he fought the cyborg Gorm the Dissolver. During his late career, Mace trained many to be Jedi, including Echuu Shen-Jon and fellow Council member Depa Billaba. Mace created his own style of lightsaber combat which became known as Vaapad. Mace Windu, his former Padawan Depa Billaba, and legendary lightsaber instructor Sora Bulq were the only ones to master Vaapad. With his eclectic fighting style, it is said that only his one time friend, Dooku, and Yoda could outspar him. Category:Star Wars